La Belle le Beau aux Bois Dormant
by AileDawn
Summary: Vous aimez ou pas le conte de la Belle au bois dormant ? Vous allez adorer celle-là ! Oups ! Celui-ci pardon


**One-shot: La belle... le beau aux bois dormant **

**Couple: Seamus Finnigan/Théodore Nott Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! **

**Ceci est un remake de la belle au bois dormant des frères grimm avec un couple d'Harry Potter en espérant que sa vous plaise en tout cas bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

* * *

___Il était une fois un roi et une reine. Chaque jour ils se disaient «Ah ! Si seulement nous avions un enfant.» Mais d'enfant point. Un jour que la reine était au bain, une grenouille bondit hors de l'eau et lui dit «Ton vœu sera exaucé. Avant qu'une année ne soit passée, tu mettras une fillette au monde.»_

Ce que la grenouille avait prédit arriva... enfin, le roi et la reine ont eu un enfant certes, mais ce n'était pas une fille, c'était un garçon, un magnifique bébé aux yeux vert comme sa mère et au visage rond comme son père. Le problème c'est que la reine avait achetée que des vêtements de fille car elle s'attendait et en voulait une du coup elle habilla son fils, qu'elle a appeler Seamus avec son mari, en fille et comme sa lui allait plutôt bien ils décidèrent de le garder comme ceci.  
Le roi organisa un bal en l'honneur du nouveau-né et invita douzes des treizes fées du royaume car il n'avait que douze couverts d'or. Parmis ces fées il y avais Harriet, Hermi, Ginny, Freddy, Georgie... et d'autres. Celles-ci firent l'honneur aux parents d'offrir comme présent un bon nombre de qualité comme la beauté, la gentillesse, la patience ou encore la bonté. Lorsque la douzième fée, Ronnie, s'avança pour faire son vœu la treizième non-conviée arriva brusquement:

-Il y a une fête pour un nouveau-né et je ne suis même pas inviter... c'est fort fâcheux, dit-elle d'un ton calme mais colérique.

-Nous sommes désolé mais nous n'avions point assez de couverts, risqua un soldat.

-Ce n'est point une raison, s'écria-t-elle avec colère, puisque c'est ainsi mon cadeau pour votre enfant sera qu'à son seizième anniversaire, il se piquera le doigts avec un fuseau et mourra !

Sur ce elle partit, la reine prit peur et serra Seamus contre elle, Ronnie s'avança:

-Votre Majesté, il me reste un vœu à faire mais malheureusement je ne peut annulé celui de Bellatrix. Votre fils ne mourra pas mais dormira pendant cent ans et l'ensemble du château le suivra dans son sommeil profond.

A l'âge de 10 le père de Seamus lui montra un passage secret, et lui précisa de ne rien dire à sa mère sinon elle le punirai. Il donna à son fils des tenues de paysans et lui dit qu'à chaque fois que l'envie lui prend de sortir au marché ou partir à la chasse il fallait qu'il mette ces vêtements pour évité que le peuple le reconnaisse. Le jour suivant l'enfant décida d'aller voir son peuple incognito, il partit donc au marché. Arrivé là-bas il fut étonné du monde qu'il y avais et avait peur parce qu'il se faisait poussé, marché sur les pieds et il tomba par terre en s'écorchant le genoux droit et un peu les mains et la joue, il se releva sans voir et sans entendre les chevaux avancé. Il sentit une main l'attrapé et l'attiré derrière un stand de bonbons.

-C'est bon ils sont passés, tu es fou mon gars de rester au milieux du marché c'est dangereux. dis un garçon surement de son âge.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention c'est tout, répondit le prince, et puis qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Dean, Dean Thomas et toi ? demanda-t-il en le reluquant de la tête au pied, bras croisé sur son torse.

-Seamus Finni...

Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche

-Mince je ne peux pas dire mon vrai prénom... pensa-t-il.

-Seamus tu dis ? Seamus Finnigan sa serai toi, interrogea Dean avec de grands yeux avant de commencer à rire, laisse moi rire Seamus est une fillette il s'habille toujours en fille sa ne peux pas être toi !

-Ma mère m'habille comme elle veut ! Et je ne met pas que des tenues de fille ! s'emporta l'héritier

Dean se mit à réfléchir un instant et un blanc s'installa, l'enfant regardais fixement son prince ce qui rendit celui-ci mal à l'aise.

-Sa expliquerai donc que tu n'es pas l'habitude du marché, alors si c'est bien toi pourquoi ta mère te laisserai venir, d'après la mienne la reine à toujours peur que son fils chéri sorte de peur qu'il tombe malade ou autre ?!

-Elle ne sait rien alors s'il te plait ne dis rien, si tout le peuple savait il me sauterai dessus d'après mon père.

-Je ne dis rien à condition que tu viennes me voir tout les jours, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à tenir le stand de bonbons de ma famille.

-Très bien, répondit Seamus en lui serrant la main, je viendrai tout les jours et on se retrouvera ici. Sur ce je te laisse bonne journée.

Seamus partit vite pour évité que sa mère ne s'aperçoive de son absence et lorsqu'il rentra, il remis sa robe, se nettoya le visage et coiffa ses cheveux. Sa mère rentra dans sa chambre et l'aida à coiffer ses cheveux.

-Dis maman, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux curieux.

-Et bien vois-tu là-bas tu peux attraper des maladies qu'alors ici tu es plus en sécurité en plus le monde dehors est dangereux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur mon chéri, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, maintenant viens le repas est servi.

* * *

Seize ans était passé, Seamus était devenue une magnifique jeune fille... oups pardon un magnifique jeune homme avec toutes les qualités qui lui avait été offert à sa naissance. Il avait les cheveux long blond foncé jusqu'à ses omoplates, des yeux de plus en plus vert et une musculature naissante mais caché des robes que lui faisait porter sa mère. Tout le monde avait oublier le «vœu» de Bellatrix la treizième fée mais après son départ le roi avait ordonné l'abolition de tout les fuseaux du royaume.

Aujourd'hui le prince fête donc son seizième anniversaire, le châteaux était prêt pour accueillir les invités et les villageois était tout en joie face à cet événement. Le prince héritier, lui, avait troqué ses robes pour une tenue de paysans, ses cheveux long étaient attaché en une queue de cheval puis il partit en passant par le passage secret dont son père lui avait parlé. Là, il part faire un tour au marché, il retrouva Dean qui est devenue son meilleur ami, avec lui il faisait tous il partageais tout ses secrets, ils allaient chasser, ils faisaient les 400 coups ensemble... etc aujourd'hui ils partirent acheter du chocolat et des bonbons que Seamus cachera ensuite dans sa chambre à son retour au château comme il a l'habitude de faire.

-Venez voir ici, j'ai de délicieux bonbons, cria une femme d'un certain âge.

-Vous les vendez combien ? demanda le prince en s'approchant de son stand.

-Je vend le kilos pour 17 Mornilles à prendre ou à laisser.

-Bien tenez.

Après ses achats de bonbons et chocolats Seamus et Dean parlaient un peu ensemble, et Dean -qui était devenu un beau jeune homme- lui offrit un bracelet de mec qu'il avait fait lui-même. Après quelques heures passé avec son meilleur ami, le prince retourna aux château, il mit sa plus belle robe que sa mère avait pris soin de lui acheté, détacha ses cheveux et se les coiffa puis voyant qu'il avait assez de temps avant la fête il visita discrètement le château et finit par arriver dans une tour, il escalada l'étroit escalier en colimaçon et parvint à une petite porte. Dans la serrure, il y avait une clé rouillée. Il la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une vieille femme filant son lin avec application, était assise dans une petite chambre.

-Bonjour, grand-mère, dit le jeune homme. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je file, dit la vieille en branlant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose que tu utilise, demanda-t-il. Il s'empara du fuseau et voulut filer à son tour. À peine l'eut-il touché que le mauvais sort s'accomplit: il se piqua au doigt. À l'instant même, il s'affaissa sur un lit qui se trouvait là et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Et ce sommeil se répandit sur tout le château. Tout autour du palais, un mur d'épines se mit à pousser, chaque jour celui-ci devint plus haut et plus touffu. Bientôt, il cerna complètement le château, jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en vît plus rien.

Dans le pays, la légende du Beau au Bois Dormant - c'est ainsi que fut nommée le fils du roi, - se répandait. De temps en temps, des fils de roi s'approchaient du château et tentaient d'y pénétrer à travers l'épaisse muraille d'épines. Mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Les jeunes princes y restaient accrochés, sans pouvoir se détacher et mouraient là, d'une mort cruelle.

* * *

Au bout de longues, longues années, le fils d'un roi passa par le pays avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était grand et mince avec des cheveux bruns constamment en bataille, ses yeux étaient bleu foncé et il avait un regard charmant... ensorcelant même. Il avait un visage de forme ovale et une peau très blanche. Il s'appelait Théodore et ses meilleurs amis s'appelait Blaise et Draco. Théodore était habillé d'un t-shirt moulant bleu nuit légèrement caché d'un cape marron, il portait aussi un grand chapeau marron avec un plume noir et blanche dessus. Son collant était bleu foncé et au-dessus de celui-ci il y avait un short marron. C'est chaussure étaient marrons et à sa ceinture il portait son épée à droite et une dague était caché à gauche. Un vieillard lui raconta l'histoire du mur d'épines lorsque celui-ci lui demanda.  
Derrière ce mur il y a un château dans lequel dort depuis maintenant cent ans le fils d'un roi. Ce jeune prince ce faisait appelé le Beau au Bois Dormant. Avec lui dort le roi, la reine et toutes la cour. Le vieillard a aussi appris que plusieurs prince avaient tenté d'aller délivrer le prince mais ils sont restée accroché au mur d'épines et sont mort. Le jeune homme dit alors:

-Je n'ai peur de rien, je vais y aller. Je veux voir le Beau au Bois Dormant.

Le bon vieillard voulut l'en empêcher, mais il eut beau faire, le prince ne l'écouta pas. Or, les cent années étaient justement écoulées et le jour était venu où le Beau au Bois Dormant devait enfin se réveiller. Lorsque Théodore s'approcha du mur d'épines Blaise et Draco le laissa y aller seul lui disant que c'était sa quête, avec un petit clin d'oeil pour le taquiner. Le prince vit de magnifiques fleurs qui s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes sur son passage et lui laissaient le chemin. Derrière lui, elles reformaient un mur. Dans le château, il vit les chevaux et les chiens de chasse qui dormaient. Le cuisinier, dans la cuisine, avait encore la main levée comme s'il voulait attraper le marmiton et la bonne était assise devant une poule noire qu'elle allait plumer.

En haut, sur les marches du trône, le roi et la reine étaient endormis. Théodore poursuivit son chemin. Le silence était si profond qu'il entendait sa propre respiration. Enfin, il arriva à la tour et poussa la porte de la petite chambre où dormait le beau prince. Il était là, si beau qu'il ne put en détourner le regard et qu'il eut le souffle coupé. Ses longs cheveux encadrait joliment son paisible visage, la robe que portait Seamus laissait entrevoir sa légère musculature fruit de ses efforts à la chasse et à ses entraînements. Il se pencha sur lui, et après avoir détaillé chaque trait du magnifique visage de l'héritier il lui donna un doux baiser.

C'est alors que le Beau au Bois Dormant s'éveilla, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en souriant. Les yeux bleu foncé de Théodore et les yeux vert de Seamus se rencontrèrent donc et ce fut un véritable coup de foudre. Ils sortirent tous deux et le roi s'éveilla à son tour, puis la reine, et toute la Cour. Et tout le monde se regardait avec de grand yeux. Dans les écuries, les chevaux se dressaient sur leurs pattes et s'ébrouaient les chiens de chasse bondirent en remuant la queue. Dans la cuisine, le feu s'alluma, flamba et cuisit le repas. Le rôti se remit à rissoler; le cuisinier donna une gifle au marmiton, si fort que celui-ci en cria, et la bonne acheva de plumer la poule.

Quelques mois après, le mariage des deux princes allait être célébré, la mère de Seamus appris qu'il sortait en cachette et qu'il s'était fait un meilleur ami. Elle lui avait un peu fait la moral mais fut tout de même enchantée de rencontré Dean. Théodore, lui, convia sa famille et Blaise à son mariage. Le beau prince Théodore était en train d'attendre son futur époux sous l'autel, il stressait et faisait les cents pas.

-T'inquiète pas Théo tout se passera bien allez arrête de stresser il va bientôt arriver. dis Blaise en posant une main sur l'épaule de son prince pour le calmer.  
-Et s'il disait non, s'il changeait d'avis à la dernière minute, imagine-le partir en courant pour s'enfuir...

Blaise se tourna vers Draco:

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on la laissait lire trop de livre dramatique ? demanda Blaise.  
-Si je crois bien, répondit Draco, Théo il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes tes peurs de fillette sois un homme voyons ! continua-t-il en se tournant vers le principal concernés.

Celui-ci se mit à avoir un fou rire avec ses deux amis et Seamus fit son entrée. Il était habillé d'une magnifique robe blanche avec quelques éclats de vert émeraude dessus, son visage était caché d'un petit voile blanc. Une couronne dorée était retenais se voile. Le magnifique prince commença à avancer au bras de son père les joues légèrement rosée puis le père passa le bras de son fils à son futur gendre et alla s'asseoir.

-Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer: Si nous nous sommes réuni dans ces lieux, c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme... oh excusez moi, et cet... homme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettant fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptant de se supporter et de s'aider mutuellement. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous l'entendez ? commença le prêtre.

-Oui. répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Personnes ne répondit, le prêtre continua:

-Mr Théodore Nott, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Seamus Finnigan ici présent, de l'aimer, le chérir dans la richesse, surtout la richesse pour vous, dans le bonheur et l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux

-Mr Seamus Finnigan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Théodore Nott ici présent, de l'aimer, le chérir dans la richesse et peut-être la pauvreté, dans le bonheur et l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux

-Bien, je vous déclare donc mari et mari jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, Théodore vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Théo releva le voile et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son époux qui le lui rendit en le serrant contre lui.

**The End ~**


End file.
